inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Zanark Avalonic
Zanak Abalonic (ザナーク・アバロニク) is a character in Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone universe. He is a forward and the captain of Zanak Domain, and is later a member of Second Stage Children. He was also the coach of Protocol Omega 3.0. Appearance Zanak has dark green hair, dark green eyebrows and dark-red eyes. His skin tone is dark and his pupils look like claws. He wears some sort of gold and black armor with green and red ascents along with a green captain band. In his Mixi Max form, his hair turns white and wilder, with points in hook shape. Two thunder-like black marks are seen coming from his forehead until his eyes. His iris become more lighter, from dark red to pink with a dark circle in its middle. He also seems to gain more muscle mass in his arms. Plot (Chrono Stone) Zanak Abalonic first appeared in the Episode 18, running away from the Eternal Prison on somesort of future vehicle and being pursuaed by the police. He was trapped in a cul-de-sac, but shooted a beam out of his mouth which beat the policeman pursuing him. Then, he hacked one of the police's vehicles, found some information on Protocol Omega 3.0 and time-jumped to an unknown destination. Later, he appeared at Jeanne d'Arc's era and used his Sphere Device in strike mode on Gamma, in which he counter-attacked with the others members of Protocol Omega 3.0. But, a purple ray appeared from Zanak's mouth and completely beat Gamma and the others. Then, he started to talk to El Dorado's superior about a trade; Raimon's destruction by a clean slate. As Toudou Heikichi agreed, a blue ray came from his mouth. This time, it made a Mix Max with Gamma and his team, giving them more power and putting them under Zanak's control. ]] In Episode 19, Zanak ordered Protocol Omega 3.0 to train in the forest, in which they did. As a result, the forest was heavily destroyed by their mighty shoots. In Episode 20, as Kirino and the others tried to reach Jeanne d'Arc, Zanak appeared along Protocol Omega 3.0, stopping Raimon. He said that there are only two ways to pass them: beat them in a match or swimming, although they wouldn't permit the second. Using his Sphere Device, Zanak created a soccer field on the top of the castle. The field was involved in a purple shield, so they would have to play in order to dissipate the shield. Then, he sat on the bench to watch the match. In Episode 21, after Gamma scored a goal with Jinrou Lycaon, he laughed and asked to Raimon if they saw Protocol Omega 3.0's true power. As the second half began, he looked to Raimon's new formation and was surprised, but later began to laugh and said that this could be expected from someone that doesn't know anything about soccer like Charles VII. After Protocol Omega 3.0 lost by 2-1 since Kirino Mix Maxed with Jeanne, he became angry, used his Sphere Device and sent them to an unknown place. After Raimon returned to their own time, he was seen at the field where the match had previously ocurred, saying that even if you give some power to trash, it will still be trash, referring to Gamma and his teammates. As his team, Zanak Domain, appeared, he began to laugh cruelly. ]] In Episode 22, he was seen monitoring Raimon's time travels to know to where they went, and so went to Ryuu Gentoku's era along with his team, Zanak Domain, saying that this time they would destroy Raimon. Later, he was seen using his Sphere Device to brainwash Chouhi and Kanu. Then, Zanak watched Raimon's soccer battle against Engiru, Shuten, Rasetsu, Chouhi and Kanu at his vehicle's monitor. He later asked himself what would happen if Ryuu Gentoku would be murdered by him. As one of his teammates remarked that this is against the El Dorado's rules, he said that he doesn't follow any rules. In Episode 25, after Taiyou completed a Mixi Max with Shokatsu Koumei, Zanak tried to stop him from advancing through the field by using Mixi Trans with Sousou's aura and releasing Gouriki no Genbu, but was easily dribbled by the Raimon's midfielder, much to his shock. Taiyou then proceeded to score a goal, being sucessful. He was later stopped by Raimon's new Hissatsu Tactics, Kimon Tonkou no Jin. As he realises that he couldn't maitain the upper hand between his Mixi Trans and Taiyou's, he proceeds to summon his own Keshin, Makaiou Zodiac, and use it as a Keshin Armed. With this, he easily passed by Kimon Tonkou no Jin and proceeded to score a goal with Disaster Break. Later, his hissatsu was blocked by Shinsuke after he sucessfuly Mixi Maxed with Ryuu Gentoku. After Taiyou scored Raimon's second goal, he went out of control and the match had to be canceled. In Episode 28, he asked Okita if he have any strenght to confront Raimon again. As the swordsman answer him that he would made anything to stop Sakamoto Ryouma from ending with Bakufuku. Hearing this, Zanak comments that he would need of more power and proceeds to give him more. 's Keshin Armed shoot]] In Episode 29, he went out of control again after made a shoot that was easily blocked by Shinsuke. Seeing him suffer, Nishiki promptly used his Sengoku Bushin Musashi to cut off the chains that were restraining Makaiou Zodiac. After they were broken, the Keshin returned to inside Zanak's body. As he falls over his knees, he asked Nishiki why he helped him, because they are enemies, at which the midfielder replied that he wants to confront Zanak at his best. 's Chrono Stone back to Raimon]] After Shindou made Raimon's second goal with Setsuna Boost, Zanak commented that they can't lose as this was the last chance that El Dorado gave to them. He also adds by saying that he will put his pride in game, wich make his teammates from Zanak Domain try harder. He later tri ed to stop Nishiki's Keshin Armed shoot by using his own, but failed to do so. After the match, he tried to give Endou's Chrono Stone back to Raimon, but a mysterious men appeared and took him, fleeing shortly after this. He then used his vehicle to exit from Tokugawa Yoshinobu's mansion. Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone *'SH Disaster Break' *'SH Great Max na Ore' (Mixi Max Form) *'OF Bungee Thrust' *'DF Screwdriver' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'SH Disaster Break' Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Makaiou Zodiac' *'MIMAX Gouriki no Genbu' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Makaiou Zodiac' Mixi Max *'MIMAX Sousou' *'MIMAX Protocol Omega 3.0' *'MIMAX Clara Jane' Trivia *He is currently the only known character who has escaped from El Dorado's Eternal Prison. *Unlike El Dorado's other captains, Zanak has a scarlet red Sphere Device. *Einamu said in Episode 18 that Zanak is a S-Rank criminal. *He has a habit of saying "I thought you'd do/say that" or "How Interesting". *He's the first character who can have more than 2 Mixi Max. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Captains Category:Protocol Omega 3.0 Category:Keshin User Category:El Dorado Team 3 Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Mixi Max User Category:Zanak Domain Category:Coaches Category:Forwards Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone) Category:El Dorado Team 2 Category:Zan Category:Chrono Storm